legends_of_crearefandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Great Human-Aem War
Before the War Enslavement & Hiding Humanity was enslaved by the Aem for nearly a century. Breeding was forbidden, causing human population to drop dramatically and nearly become extinct - the last members of the species, known by the Aem, being in their last years of life. These last slaves were beyond hope of ever rising to become a threat against the Aem again, thus giving their long-time enemies the confidence that the humans would never pose a threat again. However, it is thanks to many networks of underground, or completely isolated, human settlements that humanity survived. Hiding from the Aem, stealing their supplies, learning their magics, and multiplying in safety, humanity began to plan for a rebellion against the Aem many decades after their loss in the first war. The Aem had grown overconfident in their victory, in their total domination, that their armies began to dissipate and their magics became less combat-focused. With this, humanity had an increasing chance at victory. By the year 100, these hidden underground refuges of humanity began to reestablish long-lost connections with each other and, over the course of two years, planned a daring and bold move against the Aem all around the world, aiming to decimate their military and hold nobility hostage. The Second Worldwide War In year 102, humanity ambushed the Aem all over the world. Trade routes, farms, military fortresses, and noble manors were all attacked, from the Flaem to the Braem. Many Noble lineages were eradicated, but many more were held hostage. While the Aem greatly outnumbered humanity, it is thanks to these hostages and eradicated noble families that the majority of the Aem became disoriented, left without leaders, and were effectively useless. By 110, Wuunderheim was liberated from the Aem, and Aragos was similarly liberated by 115. Human slaves were freed, and while old, added to the armies of humanity. While successful so far in loosely populated areas of Aem, humans would have a much harder time attacking their home continent of Illiaos - that is, however, until miners in Wuunderheim discovered a new metal in the rocks that, when smelted, proved to be far more reliable and durable than even the miracle of Bronze was - they named this metal Iron, and soon human armies crushed any resistance they met on the battlefield alongside battle magi, who negated the long-standing superiority Aem had over humans in magic. In year 119, humanity celebrated as both the Kaiimon and Arganyan lands were liberated, leaving only Illiaos a problem. The Rowa and Kaiimon, working together, remastered the seas and destroying the Aem fleets that had long ago prevented travel by the water. Armies began to land on the northern shores of Illiaos in 120, and both the Kalaem and Flaem were easily defeated within a year. By 122, the Thaem, Graem, and Braem also fell, leaving only the mighty Alaem standing against these surprisingly strong foes - and Azürièl was easily preventing their defeat, destroying all armies that dared march near his lands. In the early days of year 123, many humans gathered together and devised a plan to defeat Azürièl, and thus win this war and free humans - sending a team of two dozen highly-skilled warriors and assassins, they managed to locate and trap Azürièl's one and only son, Azazèl, threatening to slay him if his father did not surrender - they did this knowing that Azürièl himself could not be defeated, but he cared enough about his son to give into the humans. With this act, Humans had finally won against the oppressive Aem and began to rebuild their villages, towns, and now even large cities and kingdoms began to arise as humanity stretched across the land. The Aftermath Azürièl had lost, and he was publicly known to be very bitter about this fact. He spread his hatred of humanity to his son, to his grandchildren, and to his people. While the major war had ended, smaller wars were commonplace between humans and Aem. Humans also began to war against each other, with the rise of Kingdoms came the rise of greed and desire to gain more land, and thus more power. Aem also fought against one another, Azürièl no longer taking place as their united leader as per the conditions of his surrender. Iron and bronze became common metals used in all armies, and exploration into new lands became a commonly royalty-funded venture. In the year 131, humans sailing to the far East discovered a new continent, of which they named Vargos, and a new race of sentient beings - the Ueil. The Rakhadi and the Mer opened up trade with both the Humans and Aem, and all populations boomed and spread out following the Second Great Human-Aem War. Notable Participants